thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Rian the Snake
is the main protagonist in the Book of Dragons. Rian is known as the Prodigy of Sal Kingdom. Known for its many miracles created in the battlefield. He is known to be the world's famous hero. History and Background Rian is an orphan which been taken care by Morrigan, one of the Seven Warmaidens in the Second Holy War, Jihad. As Rian grew up, he was trained by Morrigan spear dances, war tactics and most of all, survival. When he was young, he noticed a bounty pasted on the village. He tried to hunt it even though Morrigan prohibit it, it was successful and Morrigan was enlightened that he is now at the right age to go on himself. Rian grew up as a successful bounty hunter but one of his bounty changed him, when he hunted down Gilgamesh, a fallen rebel in the Lawicia. Gilgamesh noticed Rian's capabilities as upon his death, he told Rian that his skills are far greater for a bounty hunter. Gilgamesh pointed out the thing which he was hunted and it was a relic called Chains of Illusion. Rian realized and reflected on Gilgamesh's words as he stop being a bounty hunter and go on find his own place in the world. Rian then go to the Sal Kingdom where he heard that there was a celebration. Upon his journey, Rian was very hungry and he stole an apple which he was hunted down by the guards. But he was pardoned by Saint Valentine and became his closest friend. Valentine help Rian earn most respectable titles, he knows his capabilities and test it more to the limit. But most of all, he introduced Wilhelmina and later became Rian's lover. But King Sal ordered Rian to wage war on Sad Kingdom having only 20 men. The war lasted for 7 years but Rian and Mina promised that they will wait for each other. But news broke to Mina that Rian died. After 8 years, Rian came back as he confessed that he fell into tempatation of Lona. Mina was very angry but she still love Rian. Upon the return of Mina's brother, William, he framed up Rian by the killing of his own father. Rian was hunted down and fleed, making Mina into a disarray of feelings. Mina's another brother, Edward, set up a trap for Rian to show up but it was failed, making the captured Lona died and Mina's love turn into a grudge. Rian built an army, The Black Lotus to destroy the corrupted Sal Kingdom, but he faced Mina which he was no match in all terms. Rian and his remaining army was exiled in the Kingdom and never heard again. Rian later found an uninhabitted floating continent which he found a strange prisoned woman. The woman was later revealed as Goldlun which force awakens her beloved Rhayne in the body of Rian, which is the Black Lotus. Abilities Being a mortal, Rian is a Knight that specializes in spear dancing. He didn't have any interest on Arcanism and other Sealing Language Arts. But among the story, Rian is show to have an ability to detect the Center of Gravity of every weapon in dynamic state by just looking unto it. Category:Characters Category:Mortals